


Inconceivable

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real life is, to most men, a long second-best, a perpetual compromise between the ideal and the possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconceivable

The little boy screamed with glee, kicking his feet high in the air, his bright red hair streaming out behind him.

"Higher, daddy, _higher!_" he giggled, and Father laughed, and pushed him again and again, the swing flying out almost horizontal to the ground. "_Higher!_"

"That's enough," said Mother. "It's time for dinner." She stood in the doorway of the tiny house, arms folded across her floured apron as she watched the boy soar. He could smell roast chicken, hot rolls, fruit pie. The boy leaned back, stretching his small legs out, then leapt off the swing at the highest point, tumbling onto the lawn. Father lifted him up, brushing the grass from his knees, and the boy wrapped his arms tight around his neck in a quick hug before turning and racing into the house. Mother smiled, patting the boy on the head as he ran past.

"Wash your hands!" she called after him, as Father caught her around the waist and kissed her. "And _you!_" she laughed. "What _will_ I do with you, Hakkai?"

"...Hakkai?"

"_Hakkai._" Gojyo waved a hand in front of his face, cigarette smoke trailing. "Come on, man, it's your bid. We still playin' or what?"

"Ah." Hakkai stared down at the cards in his hands, barely seeing them. "Of course."

"You okay?"

"Fine. Thank you. I'll call."


End file.
